


Don't Rush

by trashbender



Series: Touch Starved [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sex Talk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Keith just wants to have sex with his boyfriend, like, yesterday.





	Don't Rush

When Lance and Keith first started exploring sexually, it had been a slow progress. They were both open for basically anything, but Keith was still not up for everything. Physically that is, mentally there was nothing stopping him.

And while Lance generally had a problem keeping Keith from running head first into danger, it was a little different when it came to their relationship. Mainly because Keith couldn’t do much by himself, considering a relationship needed two people to cooperate to work.

That said, it wasn’t always easy. Keith in general thought it was best to just get everything done and over with quickly. Trying to explain that it would hurt didn’t actually help either, given that Keith’s usual response was “I can take it”. Which was really beside the point.

Lance though, being the good boyfriend that he is, was unmovable when it came to Keith’s comfort. And really, Lance had his ways to persuade his boyfriend after being together for this long. Keith might not care for his own comfort, but he was very concerned with Lance’s.

The fact that Lance would rather die than fuck Keith raw and unprepared was probably the only reason they hadn’t. Which was concerning to say the least. Lance still got dumbfounded when Keith wanted to just force his way through. It was one thing on missions, when fighting was involved, it was another thing entirely when it came to sex.

“You can’t rush these things, Keith.”

“It’ll hurt for a second then I’ll be used to it,” Keith scoffed back.

Lance gaped. He wanted to scream and tear his hair out. “That— that’s _not_  how it works!”

The frown, the frown which Lance usually loved and adored, was going to be featured in his next nightmare. “Ye—“

“I gonna stop you there,” Lance interrupted with a raised hand. “Even _if_  it worked liked that — which it _doesn't_  — hurting you for even a second would— it’s out of the question, Keith. Even if it’s okay with _you_ , it’s very _not_  okay with _me_.”

Lance was slowly starting to despise the frown, which was only deepening. “But—“

“No!” Keith flinched, but Lance refused to step down. This was one point he would not budge from. Even though it hurt him to see Keith look so stricken, he couldn’t let this slide. If he did, Keith might get ideas, and this was one place Lance would not allow him to. Not when those ideas might hurt him. “Call me selfish, but I refuse to hurt you. Ever.”

“But you wouldn’t,” Keith tried, though he was sounding unsure now.

“Babe,” Lance said, exasperated but softly, “samurai, love of my life, I’m not going to touch you until you purge those thoughts from your mind.”

Keith looked horrified. “What?”

Lance tried to stand his ground, but the panic on Keith’s face was something he couldn’t stand. He immediately reached out and cupped his face.

“Sexually,” Lance clarified. “We’re not doing— anything of that sort. I’m not into pain-play, at least not until we know all our limits, okay? Hurting a little might be okay with you, but it isn’t for me. It’s not negotiable.”

Keith still looked so confused. “I thought you wanted to have sex.”

Lance wanted to laugh, but he knew Keith would take that the wrong way, so he didn’t. Instead he smiled softly, thumb stroking along his cheek. “I’m not going to enjoy it if you aren’t — every second of it,” he added as Keith started to open his mouth. “Everyone goes through a trail period, okay?” he continued. “I mean, neither of us has much experience, so it’ll take time to discover what we like and what we don’t. It’s a trial and error phase, but under no circumstances should it _ever_  hurt. Discomfort is one thing, but not pain.”

Lance was feeling a little relieved as Keith looked more annoyed than confused. Not so happy when he heard what he had to say though: “What if I’m a masochist?”

He could already tell by the petulant pout on his boyfriends face that he wasn’t actually serious, he still wanted to drag his hair out though. It was just a last attempt to get Lance to “just do it”, because that was Keith's solution to most problems.

Lance was feeling a little fed up though, so he tightened his grip on his face and leaned in to whisper into Keith’s ear. “Then I’ll lay you across my lap and spank that pretty ass until it’s nice and red.”

Keith stopped breathing. Lance was worried for a moment that he might have broken him, then his arm came swinging at his head and Lance shirked.

“What the fuck!”

Keith’s face was red; Lance wasn’t even sure if he could call it a blush at this point. He looked a decent amount of mortified and shocked. His sneer didn’t quite get to the usual feralness with his eyes so wide.

“Sh-shut up!”

“You started it!” Lance yelled, which only made Keith lunge for him again.

“As if that would _ever_  hap—“ Something made Keith stop in his tracks and take a step back. He gave Lance a warning look, but it was too weak with the way his eyes were begging for mercy. “Lance—“

“Was that a challenge?”

The glint in Lance’s eyes were terrifying.

“You just said you didn’t want to hurt me!”

Lance grinned. “Perhaps you convinced me that we should experiment more~”

Keith knew he wasn’t serious. He would never actually force him over his knee, not unless he knew for sure that Keith was okay with it. But Lance could also be one hell of an actor.

“Fuck off!” Keith yelled, turning to retreat. Just as he reached for the door, Lance grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Lance would tease him for the shriek he let out, but Keith would deny it. After all, Lance had grabbed his ass before without him making any noise at all (except maybe a muffled moan, which Lance wouldn’t have been able to hear anyway so that's entirely irrelevant) so why would it suddenly make him squeak.

The whole ordeal certainly made Lance more interested in Keith’s ass. There was no spanking yet, but Keith had a growing suspicion that if Lance seriously asked to spank him— he was such a hopeless case when it came to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Safe sex, kids, that's always important. 
> 
> But yeah, this part should have come way earlier in the series, but it didn't. I think I've mentioned that these don't have a specific order (which might be something I should change?), but yeah, this is a converstation they had before doing-the-do, which sort-of happened in another part, I think?
> 
> Anyway, I just wanted to give you guys a little bit of silliness today because it's my birthday! And to celebrate I decided to post something, so, yaay! Hope you all liked it!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or anything related to it.


End file.
